


He tried

by Rukiya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Advent Calendar Drabbles sorta lmao, Fluff, M/M, alcohol ment, prompto has terrible food skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiya/pseuds/Rukiya
Summary: Christmas Drabbles day one!“I thought you said this was Eggnog.”Prompto tends to leap before he thinks, especially when filled with the holiday spirit. Noctis loves him, but sometimes you have to draw the line.





	He tried

“I thought you said this was eggnog.” 

Prompto looked over from his spot on the couch, a puzzled expression on his face. Currently he was in the process of stringing popcorn together to make a garland. Noctis wasn’t all to into Christmas, but Prompto was enthusiastic. 

“Well yeah, dude. Of course it’s eggnog.” Prompto tilted his head, “What did you think it was?” 

Noctis stood there, by the kitchen, face scrunched up. He looked down at his cup. The liquid was almost gelatinous, with a pale yellowish color. The weird thing was that Noctis could tell that the gelatinous bits were separated from the alcohol, like some horrifying science experiment. It looked like all the gelatinous egg bits floated to the top, while white lumps of something Noctis couldn’t identify sunk to the bottom. He didn’t know how someone could mess up eggnog so bad. Noctis had gone into the kitchen expecting regular eggnog, which he didn’t like too much because he wasn’t into milk, but the booze content made up for his distaste. If anything Noctis loved about Christmas, was being able to drink a lot of festive alcohol. Unfortunately what he found wasn’t exactly what he expected.

Noctis made a face, gently moving cup around to watch the liquid move, “Not… eggnog? What is this?” 

Prompto turned around in his seat, squinting, “It’s got all the same ingredients as eggnog, don’t be so picky, Noct. It’s alcohol!” 

Noctis let out a sigh, looking down at his cup again, “Why is it..clear? Did you add cream or milk to it?” 

Prompto shrugged, continuing on with his Christmas craft project, “I dunno dude. You don’t like milk.” 

Noctis blinked, “So you just didn’t put milk in?” 

Prompto brightened, nodding, “Yeah! No cream or milk. Since Gladio’s lactose intolerant too. But it’s okay, I kept the eggs booze and sugar in, so it should sorta taste the same?” 

Noctis was at a loss for words, “This is a Gladio friendly eggnog then.” 

Prompto held two thumbs up, “Yeah! Good idea, right?”

Noctis was sometimes blown away by how thoughtful Prompto was. He was always looking out for people, even if his attempts created disasters. His love for helping others mixed with holiday cheer and a tendency to leap before he thought? A perfect combination for disaster. A particularly hilarious disaster was when Prompto put a giant Christmas bow on Cor Leonis’ car. He couldn’t drive it with the bow in the way, but he couldn’t get rid of it in fear of hurting Prompto’s feelings. Noctis had vivid memories of last year when Prompto knit him a sweater with sleeves so long they hit the floor. Ignis that year had gotten a fruitcake with gusher candies baked in because Prompto couldn’t find candied cherries. This year must have been the year where Prompto was determined to account for Gladio’s lactose intolerance. 

Noctis sniffed at the drink, wincing. Why didn’t he use soy milk, at least? He didn't want to hurt Prompto’s feelings, but…

“I can’t drink this.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://ghostbunns.tumblr.com/post/168099083237/holiday-drabble-prompts
> 
> All the prompts I’m using is from here! I’m going to write a Christmas Drabble a day (Or Try LOL) hope you enjoy.


End file.
